


Tell Me What You Like (or Don't)

by Timkam



Series: A Day in a Life [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: A day in Isak's and Even's life basically, Also they watch Friends, Banter, Canon Compliant, Fluff, I guess hah, Isak can be a grump and Even adores it, M/M, Sex Talk, So much sweetness, They are adorable horny boys, because why not, kink discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timkam/pseuds/Timkam
Summary: “So,” he starts and Even can see the glimmer of curiosity in Isak’s eyes despite him appearing slightly nervous, “What other stuff do you like?”Even grins, “I like you.” Isak returns the smile before raising his body up for another gentle kiss.“Very sweet.”“Aren’t I?”“But seriously.”*OR; A lazy Sunday, full of Isak and Even lying around, watching a sitcom, discussing sex, kinks, and just generally being adorable.(Not much is new).





	Tell Me What You Like (or Don't)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Okay, so I have a few unpublished one-shots and story ideas of Isak and Even and I decided to finally start publishing a few? ( Took a while didn't it, lol). This one goes into the series I intend to write about, titled 'A Day in a Life', and as the title kind of already suggests, it is about different situations and moments in the lives of (honestly, the greatest couple? I love them so much) Isak and Even. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <333

“You really won’t do the tongue thing?”

“I really won’t do the tongue thing” Isak reaffirms.

“You’re bluffing.” Even accuses, squinting.

“No, I’m very much telling the truth.” He says while trying to (not really) escape his boyfriend, whose lean but tall body rests on Isak, practically crushing him into their bed.

“Oh, are you?”

“Yep,” He quips, popping the ‘p’, and grins, “I’m the master of telling the truth, after all.”

The answer makes Even hastily raise his head back from Isak’s neck to look at his boyfriend with the typically raised eyebrow, which, _really_ , Isak should have expected by now.

“Master of telling the truth?” he snorts, which, _rude_. “What happened to being the master liar?”

“I can easily be both. Are you telling me I can’t be both?” Isak raises an eyebrow right back at him, making Even break into a huge grin (and feel proud just a tiny bit).

He is an influence on Isak in _some_ way, after all.

“Of course you can, baby.” Even hums, going back to lazily nose along Isak’s neck.

“Even, I told you-” he practically whines in protest as he feels Even bite at the skin, but still doesn’t push him away. “We need to eat, and you need to do something about that, or I’ll-

“Or you won’t do that magical tongue thing, I know, baby.” Even presses a tiny kiss to the spot where Isak’s neck meets his shoulder, which _really_ shouldn’t make Isak preen the way it still does.

“I’m still calling your bluff.”

Huff.

“Well, you’re being ridiculous, then.”

“Oh, I’m being ridiculous?” Even sits up, making Isak miss the body heat just a teensy bit. ”You’re literally blackmailing me into making us dinner or you’ll withhold your blowjob skills from me.”

“That’s right.” he answers, smirking and crossing his arms to make a point.

“Ugh, you’re so spoiled, baby.” Even rolls his eyes fondly and leans down to press multiple kisses onto Isak’s cheeks, making him let out a loud (though Isak would argue, a very manly) squeal, while his boyfriend’s wandering hands, tickling his sides, make him release another one.

“What am I going to do with you?” the taller boy asks and sits up again, looking down at Isak with a soft expression.

“How about-,” Isak hums, sitting up as well to peck Even not one, two, three, but four times, “-feed us?”

Snort.

“You’re a menace,” The boy sighs, the soft tone contrasting the words, and he stands up, but not without pulling Isak by his sweatshirt sleeve to follow him. “Come on, you’ll be chopping the vegetables.”

“Fine.” he groans, not putting up much of a fight but still acting as if he’s forced to do the most tedious job.

Even knows, though.

He knows Isak wouldn’t have stayed two minutes alone in the bed before jumping from it and running to the kitchen to moan that he has to chop the vegetables or clean the dishes, even if Even didn’t ask him to do that in the first place.

He knows Isak would complain throughout the chores but still stay in the kitchen with Even to help, chat and trade playful kisses.

He knows this and falls in love just a little bit more.

It’s _Isak_ , Even thinks. So of course he does.

 

*

 

After eating dinner, which Even managed to make from a frighteningly limited amount of food supplies, they lounge around in their bed; their theme for the day, apparently.

An episode of _Friends_ is playing on their TV while Isak lies between his boyfriend’s legs, head resting on his chest, as Even plays with Isak’s curls, which have grown back to the same hairstyle as he had when they just started dating.

Also known as an absolute blessing to Even.

Hence, his fingers brushing back the curls at the very moment.

“You really have a thing for my tongue, huh?” Isak asks out of the blue and Even frowns at the hint of wonderment in Isak’s tone. It’s not as teasing as Even would expect the words to sound usually.

The confusion quickly turns into realization when Even looks back at the screen and sees what episode they are watching. Though Even isn’t paying as much attention as Isak is, who’s seeing it for the first time, he quickly catches up with the reason behind Isak’s question.

“Ross and Rachel talking about their kinks making you wonder?”

“Yeah,” Isak trails off before craning his neck back, looking up from his slouched position at his boyfriend.

“So,” he starts and Even can see the glimmer of curiosity in Isak’s eyes despite him appearing slightly nervous, “What other stuff do you like?”

Even grins, letting his hands trail down to Isak’s hips, bringing him closer so he could give him a proper kiss without leaning down too much.

“I like you.” Isak smiles before raising his body up for another gentle kiss.

“Very sweet.”

“Aren’t I?”

“But seriously.” Even lets out a bark.

“I am serious!” he looks absolutely affronted.

“I know you are” Isak smiles again giving another kiss on a corner of his lips, “But you’re not really helping me, here.”

“Okay then.” Even sighs as Isak fully turns around to lie on Even, face to face. “I really like,” he trails off and can swear seeing Isak’s ears perking up to hear every little sound that can potentially come out from his lips. He chuckles and brings both his hands down to Isak’s ass, squeezing each globe slowly. He smirks. ”You see where I’m going with this?”

“Ugh, Even.” Isak huffs, swatting at his chest while trying not to smile, the action making Even laugh even louder. “Seriously!”

“Oh, I’m very serious.” He wiggles his eyebrows, squeezing his bottom again to make a point. The only answer he gets is an eye roll with a hint of a smile.

“No, but I’m serious, baby, everything you do drives me crazy, literally every,” _one kiss_ , “little”, _another one_ , “thing”, _a bunch of little kisses for good measure_.

“Ugh.”

Isak lies his head on Even’s chest- and Even knows he does that only because the boy knows how much Even would tease him for smiling at his cheesiness- and at this moment, Even sees that Isak is on a serious mission.

“Tell me something you would like to do, then.”

Well, okay then.

Even hums, trying to pick out his words while the quiet buzz of the ongoing episode fills the room. Isak’s fingers are tracing his boyfriend’s shirt hemline erratically, a sign that Even takes as Isak being truly impatient.

To be fair, Isak does usually get everything he asks from Even pretty quickly, so really, it’s his own fault for spoiling his younger boyfriend.

Even smirks. This could be fun, he supposes.

“How about you tell me what do you think I’d be interested in?”

Isak frowns. He’s about to protest, before Even adds:

“Just humor me.”

“Fine” Isak sighs, rubbing his socked feet with Even’s and Even can’t help but smile seeing the hole through which his big toe peeks out. He will have to remind Isak to sew that. Or sew it himself. Or finally ask his mom to teach him how to sew.

“Maybe- and I’m pretty sure I’d be right here.” Even raises his eyebrows at that. “You’d want to make a sex tape of us.” He puts it simply, with suspicious surety as he looks back for Even’s reaction.

And well, he’s not _actually_ wrong. And he knows he shouldn’t be surprised by Isak’s guess, especially when the boy is this observant with Even’s moods, desires, and well – his _everything_ , if Even’s honest.

“Well.. if you insist, I won’t say no to that.” Even says, trying to roll them both over, prompting Isak to let out a (truly adorable) giggle. “What makes you think that, though?” he asks out of general curiosity more than anything else, after both of them return to their positions, Isak’s fingers now tracing Even’s abdomen under his shirt.

“Oh please!” he barks, before he takes a deep breath and Even can already see where this is going, _”Oh Isak, baby! I wish I could take a picture of you spread out like this! Oh Isak I wish I could film you bouncing on my-_ “

“Why do you always make my voice sound so high pitched?”

“ _So_ not the point, Even.”

“Okay, baby.” Even breathes out, twirling Isak’s curl around his finger. “You do have a point, I guess.” Even adds teasingly and Isak scoffs. “Okay then, you are pretty much on the money here.”

Even pulls him in closer, breathing Isak in, the scent of citrus fruits filling his nostrils as he smiles. Once they moved in together and started their annual weekly grocery shopping ( _like real adults, Even!_ ), Even had developed a knack for trying out every kind cheap scented shampoo. Isak always rolled his eyes at that, calling him ridiculous, but eventually asked for them to keep buying the citrus ones ( _let’s just stick to one, okay, Even?_ ).

( _Oh yes, sure, Isak._ )

“We could do it, you know.” Isak says, bringing him back from his musings. Once Even catches up with their earlier conversation, he can’t help but marvel at the tone of the offer, which manages to sound innocent even when they are discussing a potential (Even really hopes) sex tape of theirs.

“Isak, you don’t have to do it just because you know I want to.”

“But I do!” Isak protests ardently. “I mean- it’s a bit intimidating and stuff, but I would like to try I think? No, I’m sure. I promise.”

And how could Even say no to _that_ offer?

It's just... simply the hottest thing Even could imagine at this very moment? And _that_ is saying something as he has the prettiest boy in the world wrapped in his arms, their bodies pressing in almost every way possible.

“So, would you want that?” The sound of insecurity makes Even pull them even closer together.

“Oh, god baby, yes.” He breathes, planting a wet kiss on his lips, his tongue probing at the closed lips that open immediately at Even’s command.

Always so _good_.

“Filming you would be my biggest privilege, Isak” Even recognizes the sappiness of the moment but Isak doesn’t call him out on it this time, just looks at him with those big does eyes like he _understands_.

“You’d look so beautiful, you’d see for yourself how beautiful you look when you-“

“Even...“ Isak blushes at the prospect of seeing himself on screen like _that,_ most likely.

“I’m serious.” He presses their foreheads together, looking at him intently. “Okay?”

“Okay.” 

“You’ll have to be patient, however.” 

“What do you mean?,” Isak frowns.

“Well, I’ll have to set up the angles and adjust the lighting, we would probably even have to move the bed so it would align with the-“

“Oh my god, this is it,” Isak sighs heavily. “-this is why we break up.” He drops his head back on his chest dramatically. 

Even laughs. The intensity of the moment dissipates completely.

“Please don’t even joke about that.” He chuckles lightly, leaning down to playfully bite on Isak’s earlobe.

Isak smiles and bites him on his jaw right back, making Even let out a squeak.

“So you’d be in?” He asks, _just_ in case, after their laughter dies down. 

“I’m in, babe.” Isak nods, smiling up at him and that’s all Even needs to know.

They lie in silence after that, having rewinded the episode for Isak. Even plays with Isak’s dainty fingers, his brain far away from the show. It’d rather construct various images of a ring on Isak’s finger, apparently. 

It would just fit so _well_. 

Even shakes his head. So not the time.

“So what would you like to do?” he asks, trying to focus his eyes on the screen.

“Hmm?” Even smiles, his eyes glinting. The boy is _really_ into the sitcom too much, despite what he always says.

“Do you have any sexual fantasies you’d like for us to do?”

Isak stays silent, until, a hesitant:

“I don’t know?” he says, the confusion and honesty in his voice reaffirming the words. His boy sounds truly lost, Even notices.

“Okay then, just tell me things you find hot, or things you don’t- that would be fun to discuss too” He wiggles his eyebrows, even though Isak doesn’t see it.

“Like what?” Isak grins now as he pauses the episode, seemingly excited about where the discussion is going.

“Come on, in those years of discovering porn there must have been something you saw that you were really turned on by?” Even probs. “Or… something that scared you to your very core?” Even chuckles, clearly remembering something.

“Oh god, which one?” Isak asks, attempting not to smile too wide.

“There were a lot of weird ones.” Isak snorts in agreement. “I remembered when I discovered watersports, though.” He muses, shuddering a little.

“Oh my god!,” Isak bursts out laughing and Even would try to act offended, but all he can do is stare at his boy’s eyes crinkling. “Thankfully I never got to see any of the videos. Just got the idea.”

“You’re lucky. Mine came on by surprise, there was no warning! And I was pretty young then so I just somehow shut down my computer because I was just-“

“Oh no,” Isak seems to be trying to control his giggles with no success, making Even’s heart swell in the process. “Poor baby.” He coos, pecking Even lightly, after they calmed down.

“I am.” Even concedes, pouting so Isak would continue. “What about you?”

“Me?” Even nods, fully curious now.

“I remember getting a glimpse of some fisting video a while back.” Isak says, not beating aroud the bush, and the casualness of his tone makes Even let out loud laugh.

“And how did that make you feel?” He grins.

“Well I knew what it was but knowing and actually seeing are two different things. So when I saw, it just looked like-“

“A real pain in the ass?” Even supplies, holding in his laughter while Isak looks at him with what Even can recognize as deep regret.

“Do you actually want us to break up?” He says seriously, and if Even’s honest, Isak would make a pretty damn good actor.

“Oh baby,” Even lets his laughs slip, enveloping his boyfriend into his own arms and planting multiple kisses on his right cheek, “How are you so cute?”

“I just told you we might break up and you call me cute?” He raises his eyebrows.

Copycat _._

He does look like a cat, actually. A grumpy cat, most of the time, though.

Even chuckles to himself.

“The cutest.” A kiss on the nose.

“Ugh.”

“So, definitely not your kink?” Even’s laughter dies down, but his amusement is present.

“Definitely not.” He scrunches up his nose as if the memory alone still haunts him. Well, Even can relate.

“So… what is your kink, then?”

He can see Isak beginning to think it over as he continues tracing random patterns on Even’s chest. The spot between his eyebrows scrunched, deep in thought, most likely choosing his words wisely. Luckily, however, he does not seem insecure. “It’s hard to say what I want to try with you when I don’t really- know what it’s like, you know?” he says finally, raising his eyes to Even, his fingers tracing up to his jaw.

“That’s understandable.” Even nods slowly. “But you could just- try to look at it simply, like what seems interesting to you? Just say it and we’ll try it.” He runs his hand through Isak’s curls reassuringly. Truly, he just wants to give Isak anything he would ask for.

That's all he wants.

“Really?” Isak smirks. “Even if I’d say-“

“Please don’t,” Even looks at him horrified while Isak giggles.

Gosh.

“Okay, then.” Isak nods and breaks eye contact, looking down. He’s not nervous though and once Even notices a hint of a blush on his cheeks, he feels something stir in his lower abdomen.

Honestly, Isak and his blush. Every fucking time.

“So, do you remember when we went camping with the boys? And we did some stuff in the tent? But, like, since we didn’t have lube we didn’t fuck? Or I don’t know, when we were riding in the backseat of your mom’s car after drinking while Eskild drove us home and you were very touchy with me and well, I know we didn’t do anything but I mean-“ Isak seems to be stumbling in the end and Even sees it as his opportunity to slip in.

“Isak.” It works like a switch and Isak quickly tilts his head to look him in the eye. “Do you want to have sex in a public place?” Even asks curiously, not a hint of judgment in his question, which he hopes makes Isak feel just a tiny bit more confident.

Isak stays silent for a few seconds. “Maybe.”

“Then we’ll do it.”

Even _is_ a simple man of simple tastes, after all. 

“Really?” His eyes widen as if he hadn’t expected Even to agree so fast. Even can’t help but think how silly that is.

“Yeah, baby, it sounds hot.”

The corner of Isak’s lips turns up as he nuzzles further into Even’s neck. “It does.” He agrees. 

Even sighs in a way Isak would call it the 'dreamy sigh from one of those princess cartoons you make me watch, Even' and he’s surprised Isak doesn’t immediately call him out on it. Instead, he just kisses the side of his jaw and announces that he 'will finish this episode today or so help him' as he resumes playing it.

“It wasn’t that hard, now was it?” Even asks, because he can and because seeing Isak’s grumpy reactions might be one of the most amusing parts of his day.

Screw that. They totally are.

“Shut.” Is the only reply Even gets as he chuckles, amused (and also incredibly endeared) by his boyfriend taking one of his hands, giving it a tiny kiss, and bringing it to his chest to lace their fingers together while he continues to watch the show.

He feels so much fondness in his whole body at that very moment and at this very sight, he might as well smother Isak with all the love he carries. Even on what would appear like a mundane Sunday afternoon, he feels like the luckiest, most loved person just because he has a boy, who’s now immersed in a show, holding his hand.

As he remembers their discussion, though, he becomes aware of almost every part of Isak’s body pressed to his, the prospect of what Isak promised for them to do stirring some other feelings besides the unlimited fondness for the boy.

 _Great_.

Even smiles, trying to focus on the new episode which Isak in no way would ever let Even interrupt now, and makes a mental note to buy the camera he was saving up for.

He grins. Now he has more than enough motivation to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Hope you liked it? :D
> 
> Thanks for reading and of course, the feedback is always appreciated! <3


End file.
